


Photographs

by Cheru-chan1316 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: He stared at the photograph for a long moment before finally saying, “You know, yesterday I was looking at the photo albums. The ones in the library,” Ed said slowly, almost cautiously. It was strange to hear uncertainty in his lover’s voice and Roy gave his partner his undivided attention. “And as I was looking at the pictures I notice that there aren’t any of…um...”The blond suddenly seemed very nervous so Roy prompted him to continue. “Aren’t any of what?”“There aren’t any of just us,” Ed said biting his bottom lip, cheeks flushed slightly pink.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I managed to make Maes Hughes evil. I am sorry.

Early morning sunlight peeked through the curtains and shone across the bed. Edward gave a wide yawn and stretched lazily as the sun hit him reminding Roy of a large cat. The older alchemist reached out and carded his fingers through long golden strands of hair and Ed practically purred at the contact. 

“Don’t stop,” the blond murmured contentedly, leaning into the touch and curling up next to his partner.

Roy chuckled and kissed Ed’s forehead. “I wish I could, love, but I’ve got to get ready for work,” the General replied ignoring the pout the blond gave him as he exited the bed. The putout look didn’t last too long, however. As Roy wandered towards the bathroom in the nude the blond’s look turned quite hungry. 

“Would you like me to help you get ready for work?” Ed asked, his rich tenor turning a little husky. 

The dark-haired alchemist suppressed a shiver at the tone. He figured by now Edward’s voice would have lessened in its appeal, but even after two years of dating it never failed to turn him on in the worst way. However, as much as he would like to take Ed up on that generous and oh-so-desirable offer, he really did have to get to work. He, unfortunately, had a meeting with the Fuhrer at 8:30 sharp and a morning romp with Edward would make him very, very late. Roy smiled at the young man in his bed regretting that his choice of profession required him to show up before noon and leave his lover alone in bed. 

“Sure, Ed. If you could get coffee and breakfast started that would be great,” the older man teased. 

“That’s not what I meant!” the blond huffed. Roy laughed and darted into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before Ed could start one of his rants about not being a housewife. 

Twenty-five minutes later Roy wandered downstairs clean and dressed to find the kitchen table set and his blond flipping the last pancake onto the serving platter. Roy pulled out his chair and sat down as Edward came over and handed the General a cup of coffee before setting the pancakes in the middle of the table.

“I was only teasing you know,” Roy said smirking at the younger alchemist. 

“I know you were,” Ed assured his lover, sitting down and filling his plate. Roy followed suit. “You’re just lucky I’m so nice.”

Roy snorted in amusement and Ed glared at him over his glass of orange juice daring the older man to make a comment. The General tactfully chose to flip through yesterday’s mail that he didn’t get to read the night before. 

“Oh, look. Your brother sent us a picture of him and his latest fling,” Roy said through a bite of toast. “What’s her name this time?”

“Danielle… I think,” Ed said. 

An odd look passed through the boy’s golden eyes and if Roy was less observant he would have missed it. “Is something the matter, Ed?” Roy asked, lying the picture down.

“No. It’s nothing,” the younger alchemist assured him, turning back to his syrup covered pancakes. Roy would bet money that it wasn’t ‘nothing’ but knew the blond would tell him in time if it was something important. He’d just have to be patient and wait. 

The General didn’t have to wait too long to find out, however. Roy was on his second cup of coffee and just finishing up breakfast when the blond took up the picture of his brother. 

He stared at the photograph for a long moment before finally saying, “You know, yesterday I was looking at the photo albums. The ones in the library,” Ed said slowly, almost cautiously. It was strange to hear uncertainty in his lover’s voice and Roy gave his partner his undivided attention. “And as I was looking at the pictures I notice that there aren’t any of…um...”

The blond suddenly seemed very nervous so Roy prompted him to continue. “Aren’t any of what?”

“There aren’t any of just us,” Ed said biting his bottom lip, cheeks flushed slightly pink.

“Oh?” Roy asked. He was somewhat surprised that this was what was bothering Ed. The young man was not a material sort of person.

“Well, it’s just that we’ve been dating for two years now, and before that…well, I’ve known you since I was eleven. Don’t you think it’s strange that there isn’t even one photo of us?” the blond alchemist rushed to explain in his defense as if he were embarrassed by bringing it to Roy’s attention. 

Roy considered it for a moment before shaking his head. “It’s not that strange if you think about it, Ed,” Roy said. “As you recall, you hated me for the first, oh, four years we knew each other. And you were always away on missions. Even after you got Al’s body back and settled down in Central you were always busy with your research.”

The General was almost amused by the frustrated look that settled over the younger man’s features. “Yes, but what about in the time we’ve been dating? I obviously don’t hate you. I see you every day. We live together, Roy,” Ed said quietly. The dark-haired man could tell that his partner was beginning to feel like this conversation was going nowhere.

“Edward, it’s not like us not having a picture together is some sort of bad omen or something,” Roy said softly, trying to reassure the blond. “We’re both just busy people, and it just hasn’t happened. We love each other and that’s all that really matters, right?” Roy asked.

“Yes,” Ed agreed, but a slight frown tugged at the blond’s full lips. 

The General sighed and glanced at the clock. Annoyance filled him as he realized he was going to have to leave this discussion unsettled or he was going to be late for work. “We’ll talk more about this when I get home,” Roy said, giving Ed a quick kiss.

Ed, having seen the annoyed look on his lover’s face and mistakenly thinking it was directed at him, reluctantly agreed, wishing he had never brought the subject up in the first place. He didn’t want Roy to be upset with him. He didn’t want to appear clingy or girly. He just wanted a picture with the one he loved. As the General left, thanking Ed for breakfast, the blond got to work washing the dishes and thinking that perhaps he should have just stayed in bed.

X

It bothered Roy that Ed was bothered about the whole picture thing. He didn’t personally care to have his photo taken, but he could see that it clearly upset his young lover that they didn’t have at least one picture of just them.

“Hey, Roy? Are you listening? Roooooy?”

The General blinked and stared at Maes Hughes like he’d never seen the man before. “What?” Roy asked confused.

“You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you?” Hughes asked waiving his latest pictures of ten year old Elysia in front of his best friends face. “I said I’ve got new pictures of my precious little angel!” 

Roy rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt your daughter has changed that much in the three day’s it’s been since you’ve shown me her last pictures,” the General said dryly.

Maes glared at his friend and pretended to be affronted. “How could you! She grows more beautiful with each passing minute!” Hughes declared. 

Roy gave the bespectacled man an unamused look. “You’re full of complete bullshit, you know that?” the General said blandly.

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Maes huffed, not nearly as offended as he pretended to be. He knew his friend’s moods and knew Roy never really meant him, or his family, any ill will. “Did Ed kick you out of bed or something?”

That got a slight smile from the alchemist. “No. Actually, Ed’s upset because there are no pictures of just us. I personally don’t see what the big deal is, but it’s really bothering him, though, he’s trying to hide it,” Roy explained, running his gloved fingers through his hair. 

Hughes hummed at that, considering what Roy had just said, but before he could offer much in the way of advice his friend suddenly sat up and turned to him with an excited look. 

“You have a camera, Maes!” Roy said as if he hadn’t seen thousands of photographs of Hughes’ daughter over the past ten years. “What are you doing tonight?” the General asked hurriedly. 

Maes sighed. There was no escaping Roy when he got that look in his eye. It looked like he’d have to call his wife and tell her he’d be home late.

X

The front door closing woke Ed from his nap. He glanced at the clock and realized he’d slept far longer than he’d intended to. He heard Roy call his name and he groggily called back, “I’m in the bedroom.”

The blond heard some hurried footsteps on the stairs before Roy bounded into the room like a little kid with a big smile on his face. “What are you doing? Sleeping?” the older man asked with a laugh. “Get up! I have a surprise for you!”

Ed eyed his lover warily. “How much coffee have you had today?” the blond questioned sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Roy gave him a dashing smile. “None since this morning, love,” the older alchemist assured him. “Now, put on something nice and meet me downstairs!” Roy demanded kissing Ed quickly on the cheek before darting to his dresser to pull out a change of clothes and darting out of the room and back downstairs. 

Ed stared after him trying to piece together what the hell was going on. Deciding that his lover had just lost it, the blond got up and pulled out a change of clothes figuring that the sweatpants and t-shirt he was wearing didn’t qualify as ‘something nice’.

A pair of slacks and a burgundy sweater later, the blond made his way downstairs, tying off his ponytail at the crown of his head as he rounded the corner into the living room. He blinked in surprise to see Maes Hughes lounging on the sofa and his lover, now in black slacks and a white button-up shirt, practically bouncing in his seat.

“What’s going on?” Ed asked as Roy got up and wrapped his arms around the blond.

“We, my dear Edward, are going to go to the park to have our picture taken,” Roy purred into Edward’s ear. 

The younger man’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in astonishment. “Wh-what? But I thought you –” 

The older man kissed the younger to silence him. “I could see how much it meant to you, love,” Roy whispered, his black eyes shining as a slow smile appeared on his blond’s face. 

“You really don’t mind?” Ed said rather breathlessly.

“Not for you,” Roy assured him as a joyous laugh broke free of the small alchemist and he found himself with his arms full of the happy blond.

A flash startled the couple apart and Maes smiled at the two surprised faces. “Shall we get started?” 

X

Hughes knew he had absolutely no right to be jealous of Edward. It had been his own choice to leave Roy to marry Gracia and start a family (he did love his wife and daughter fiercely). And Gate new that Ed deserved a bit of happiness after the hell the boy had been through growing up. He loved Edward like family and wanted the kid to be happy and loved, but seeing him holding Roy’s hand and smiling up at the dark-haired alchemist with such adoration, seeing Roy bending down to offer the blond a kiss or playing with the boy’s hair, seeing them so in love made him positively green with envy.

The tall brown-haired man snapped another photo of the smiling couple wishing desperately that Roy hadn’t asked this of him. He could tolerate all of the flings Roy had had in the past, but Ed – with Ed it was obvious that there wasn’t room for anyone else in Roy’s world.

“Go sit on the bench next to the oak tree,” Maes ordered the couple. Edward flashed him a dazzling smile as he dragged Roy towards the park bench. Hughes felt a twinge of guilt for his childish thoughts.

Watching them, Maes knew there couldn’t be a more perfect couple. 

X

Back at Roy’s house the trio sat around the living room, Hughes on the sofa and Ed in Roy’s lap on the chair. The blond rested his head on his lover’s chest, his gold eyes resting on Maes.

“When can you get the pictures developed?” Edward asked eagerly.

Hughes gave the blond a smile. “I’ll take them in to be printed tomorrow and give them to Roy the following day,” he promised. The smile he received from Ed was rewarding and, for a moment, Hughes could easily see how his friend had fallen for the young man. 

“If Gracia isn’t expecting you back, you should stay for dinner,” Roy offered, his long pale fingers idly playing in Ed’s hair. The blond closed his eyes in bliss and sighed contentedly. “We could order take out, or I can make pasta.”

“Pasta sounds good,” Hughes said feeling jealousy rear its ugly head again. “Or we could have you,” he murmured before he had quite realized what he was saying. 

Roy froze and blinked at his friend in shock. “Wh-what?”

Ed opened his eyes, and looked from Maes to Roy and back again, a confused startled look on his face. He of course knew of Roy’s past relationship with his friend, but he had never given it much thought since Hughes was married and had a child.

Hughes was shocked by his own behavior, but now that he’d said it he’d not take it back. It was true after all. He did still care about Roy and want him. And that would never change. They grew up together as kids, joined the military together, became lovers, and defeated homunculi together. It didn’t matter that they were no longer together and both in separate relationships. He’d always love Roy Mustang. And he said as much.

Ed’s gold eyes grew as big as saucers, but Roy – Roy grew angry. “What are you talking about, Maes?! You’re the one who dumped me. You chose to leave me for Gracia. You have a daughter! And I am with Edward who I love more than life itself! You can’t just selfishly say you want me! Not now!” Roy hissed.

Hughes was on his feet and leaning over the couple in a flash. He could see the look of alarm the blond was giving him as he invaded their personal space, or perhaps it was because the younger man was now trapped between him and an angry flame alchemist. “I fucking love you like I love my wife and child, the least you can do is accept my feelings, Roy!” Maes growled kissing Roy almost angrily. He heard Edward gasp and he pulled away half expecting the blond to transmute him into something unpleasant. Roy, shocked and looking positively murderous, tried desperately to find words, but nothing was forthcoming. Instead it was Ed who spoke, and what he had to say surprised them all.

“You’re jealous?” the blond whispered, the confused look still playing on his young face, though now there was a little shock to join it. His gold eyes were considering for a moment before he kissed Roy’s cheek and stood up to face Hughes. “I don’t like sharing. Roy is mine. But it’s obvious you’re not over Roy. Just this once, as a thank you for the pictures, I’ll let you get away with this,” Ed said.

“What?!” both Roy and Maes said in unison. 

“Equivalent exchange,” the blond explained, with a slight frown on his face. He didn’t particularly care for the idea of Maes with Roy; it made him feel extremely jealous because Roy Mustang was his. But Hughes was his friend too and he didn’t like seeing him upset. Knowing Roy would forgive him anything, Edward jumped head first into what he knew was a stupid, reckless idea. 

Ed smirked with false confidence and then stood on his tiptoes, reaching up to pull Maes down to his level. “If you’re going to kiss Roy then you should kiss him like this,” the youngest of them whispered giving the tall brunette a kiss that was nothing short of passionate. Hughes gasped into the kiss from both shock and Ed’s skill.

A possessive growl sounded from Roy and the man quickly stood up and pulled the blond away from his friend. Ed took a hold of his lover’s hand and kissed it gently.

“It’s okay, Roy. Just this once, allow it,” Edward whispered, his gold eyes meeting his lover’s dark ones hoping to relay his thoughts and feelings. 

The dark-haired alchemist looked uneasy. “But Gracia –”

“Doesn’t have to know,” Hughes whispered, his voice almost a plea. He couldn’t explain it, but he had never wanted Roy so badly in his life.

“This is a bad idea,” Roy said nervously. He did still care for Maes, but not like he cared for Edward. Maes was his brother, Ed was his life. He didn’t want this to negatively affect his and Ed’s relationship, or allow his friend to think that this kind of thing was acceptable. And there was Gracia and Elysia to think of. “It’s not right.”

“I know it isn’t,” Hughes said, “I’ll never ask again. I’ll never bring up our relationship again. Just, please, Roy,” Maes all but begged.

Very reluctantly Roy agreed. “Fine. But if this backfires you’re the one taking the fall,” the General snarled, “and don’t you dare touch Ed.”

Edward couldn’t help but smirk at the last line. Roy was possessive, almost ridiculously so, but it was a turn on and he really wouldn’t want it to be any other way. 

Maes rested his hands on Roy’s shoulders, careful not to touch Edward who was still between them. He really wasn’t interested in the blond anyway; all he wanted was Roy. Leaning forward the tall man brushed his lips against the General’s asking, testing. 

At first Roy was unresponsive, still having reserves about the whole thing, but another kiss on his palm from Edward told him that while the blond didn’t necessarily approve or like the whole idea, he at least wasn’t angry with Roy. So slowly, very slowly, General Mustang began to respond, opening his mouth slightly to allow his friend’s tongue to slip in.

Hughes practically moaned as the dark-haired alchemist responded. Roy still tasted the same after all these years, like fire, and Hughes upped the intensity of the kiss earning a soft, surprised sound from the slightly younger man. 

Ed, deciding he didn’t want to be in the middle of this, slipped out from between the two and moved around behind his lover, wrapping his arms around Roy’s waist and resting his head against the man’s back, closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt Roy shift his weight backwards towards him rather than Hughes and place his hands over the blond’s hands, flesh and metal alike. 

This didn’t escape Hughes’ notice either, and the man felt a swell of frustration. He wanted to tell the blond to leave, but he knew Roy would never allow it. As it was, Ed was the only thing keeping Roy from backing out of this. If Ed left the room he had no doubt that Roy would call the whole thing off and possibly even fry him to a crisp. With an annoyed growl, Maes wrapped his arms around Roy’s shoulders possessively and renewed his efforts, trying to recall and use every weakness he knew Roy had.

Maes extracted the moan he was looking for, but what he didn’t get was the weak knees and the instant submission that he remembered. Instead, the tall brunette was forced back under a surprising display of gentle dominance from his ex. This floored Maes. As dominate and controlling and manipulative as Roy was in his everyday life, the man had always been a terribly submissive lover when they had dated. It appeared now, however, that Edward’s willful and aggressive nature had brought out Roy’s more dominant side.

This wasn’t turning out like Maes wanted. This wasn’t the Roy he remembered.

Hughes grabbed Roy’s shirt and forced it open sending buttons flying. Roy broke the kiss with an annoyed sigh. “Maes,” the General said in an exasperated tone as Hughes brushed the shirt from Roy’s shoulders, dislodging Ed so that the article of clothing could pool at the man’s feet.

“Ed can fix it later,” the bespectacled man said as he ran heated kisses down the General’s chest.

Roy growled and was about to tell Hughes not to treat Edward like he was the help when a small kiss between his shoulder blades from his blond told him that it was okay. The dark-haired man huffed, but he could feel Edward smile and press more kisses along his spine, his fingers softly drawing designs on his lower back. He shivered at the gentle contact; it was so different from Maes’ hungry kissing and licking at his front. He began to feel a familiar heat pooling between his legs and he shifted restlessly, tossing his head back with a gasp. Roy felt twin smiles in answer.

Maes pushed on Roy’s shoulders signaling for the man to drop to his knees. Roy did as he was told and Ed and Maes followed him to the floor. Ed rested his chin on Roy’s right shoulder, kissing his neck gently and whispering sweetly in his lover’s ear, hands resting on the older alchemist’s hips. In contrast, Maes was biting and licking down Roy’s toned stomach with almost primal sounding growls, his large hands kneading at his friend’s thighs.

Roy hated to compare them, but he was struck by how completely different his ex and his lover were in their approach to love making. Hughes, like his personality, was fun loving and observant, but the man had an aggressive dominant streak that was, quite frankly, tiring. Edward, on the other hand, had stunned Roy the first time he had lured the young man into his bed. The blond, despite his stubborn, aggressive, challenging attitude was a shockingly gentle lover. That wasn’t to say that Ed didn’t have a more adventurous side because the Gate knew there were days when Roy could barely keep up with the blond, but Edward’s pure love and tenderness for his partner shone through no matter how daring or unusual their games became. It was that sweet attention and adoration that made Roy fall for Edward harder each and every day. 

The General tensed as Hughes reached the waist of his slacks and attacked the button with his teeth. Maes, who had lost his glasses by this point, nuzzled and mouthed Roy’s groin with fervor and Roy felt his face flush with heat as he felt his body respond to the rough treatment. He could never remember a time before this when he felt ashamed during a sexual act, but all he could think about now was how it should be Ed doing this to him and no one else.

Sensing his partner’s distress and fighting the urge to beat Hughes away, Edward sucked gently at Roy’s earlobe and toyed idly with his lover’s nipple in an attempt to calm them both. The coolness of automail fingers on his heated skin caused Roy to gasp his lover’s name in a breathless voice and lean all his weight against Ed, trusting the blond to support him. The blond smiled at his victory as he heard an angry snarl from Maes.

Growing impatient, Hughes used his hands to unzip the Generals slacks and pull them off his hips, freeing his impressive erection. Bitterly he wondered how much of Roy’s arousal was from him and how much was from Edward. The blond hadn’t been doing much, but the dark-haired alchemist seemed to be reacting far more favorably to Ed’s ministrations than to Maes’. An uneasy twinge of guilt griped Hughes’ heart, but he didn’t stop to consider it as he took Roy into his mouth.

The whimper he received from the General was just as he remembered it and he felt a small rush of excitement as Roy’s long fingers twisted themselves into his hair, tugging gently. Another flick of his tongue had Roy arching and crying out in pleasure. Now if he could just get the stubborn alchemist to call his name instead of the blond’s.

He worked Roy expertly, bringing the General up almost to his peak before backing off and amusing himself by giving attentions elsewhere on Roy’s perfect body. After the third time of this treatment, Roy sobbed in frustration and buried his face in the blond’s neck saying something so low and fast that it was incomprehensible other than the note of pure need in his voice. The General’s body was shaking and it was obvious that he needed release.

Feeling his victory at hand, Maes looked up to watch Roy. Instead he unexpectedly met Edward’s eyes. He was shocked to see tears welling up in twin pools of gold, fear darkening them. It wasn’t fear for himself, Maes realized with a sinking heart, it was fear for Roy. Those large gold eyes pleaded with Hughes to finish, for him to release Roy, for him to stop hurting the one he loved.

Feeling sick Hughes turned his moss green eyes on his friend. Roy’s eyes were shut tight, unshed tears glistening on long eyelashes, his face resigned, his lips still moving quickly, uttering those soft pleading words. It took a moment, but Maes finally picked something out of the hurried speech.

“Please, Ed…I’m sorry…I love you…forgive me, please.”

Hughes’ chest tightened at those words and he pulled away from Roy quickly. Tears sprang to his eyes and he buried his face in his hands wondering what on earth he had just done. Roy was family to him and Ed was his friend and he had just forced…

It was obvious to him now. The whole time Roy had thought of no one but Edward. Roy was no longer the lover Maes had once known, he no longer belonged to him. He belonged solely to Edward Elric. 

“I’m sorry,” Hughes whispered in a choked voice. Ed had his arms wrapped protectively around his partner, gold eyes glaring at Hughes. “I’m so sorry,” the brunette said again almost pleading. Ed turned from Maes in favor of comforting Roy, stroking his hair and whispering soothingly to him. 

Maes Hughes stood up, grabbed his glasses and his camera, and quickly let himself out of the house.

X

“I’m sorry,” Roy whispered again for probably the millionth time that night. The couple was upstairs in bed after having showered and eaten. 

After Maes had left Edward had helped Roy finish, quickly and expertly bringing his lover to release, the both of them apologizing and swearing eternal love and loyalty continuously. Then Edward had made dinner, convinced that Roy was still too shaken to do anything. So the General sat in the kitchen and watched Edward prepare their meal, drinking in the worried, but loving, looks and touches the blond kept giving him. They could hardly stand being apart for the time it took to shower, and quickly climbed into bed to just hold one another.

“No, I’m sorry, Roy. I was the one who told you to go along with it,” the blond responded, his voice tight with emotion. “I didn’t think that it would hurt either of us as much as it did.”

Roy placed several kisses on Edward’s forehead before placing a kiss on his lips that left them both gasping for air moments later after they parted. 

“Fine. We’re both idiots and we’re both to blame,” Roy said with grin. “Now let’s stop apologizing and get to the make-up sex already.”

“Horny old man,” Edward teased playfully, shifting his hips suggestively. “Twice in one day? Do you think you can get it up?”

Roy laughed, an honest smile appearing on his face as he straddled the smirking blond. “For you, always,” the older alchemist promised, letting the old age jibe slide just this once in favor of kissing those smirking lips and showing just how hard up he was for his lover.

X

Two days later Roy walked into his office to find a thick envelope sitting on his desk. Curious the General opened the envelope. Inside there were a good fifty pictures of just him and Edward. He was surprised to see that some of them were not from the other day. The photographs ranged from when Ed first got his State license to present day. Roy smiled as he flipped through the pictures stopping short when he got to a note mixed in with them. The little yellow piece of paper only had one word on it.

Sorry.

Roy stared at that one word for several moments before he realized he’d already forgiven Maes. He and Edward were now closer than ever. But he wouldn’t let his friend know that just yet. It would do Hughes some good to stress over what had happened. 

Humming happily to himself Roy set the pictures and the note aside. He’d take them home with him tonight, and he knew that they’d make Edward’s day.


End file.
